


Let's Do It (Again & Again)

by onesam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Camboy Choi Soobin, Camboy Huening Kai, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Soobin is Soft for Kai, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesam/pseuds/onesam
Summary: It’s not that Soobin is hurting for money. For an office worker paid by a top five company, he’s doing pretty well for himself. But on the weekends he dedicates himself to his favorite hobby.His hobby is recording boys. Pretty, pliant, sweet, whiny boys. Like Kai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Let's Do It (Again & Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write smut with some pining. Practice safe sex since that definitely doesn't happen in this fic. 
> 
> Not proofread.

It’s not that Soobin is hurting for money. For an office worker paid by a top five company, he’s doing pretty well for himself. But on the weekends he dedicates himself to his favorite hobby.

His hobby is recording boys. Pretty, pliant, sweet, whiny boys. Like Kai.

-

It’s Thursday evening after a night of drinks with coworkers, he’s drunk in the back of a cab as his phone vibrates in his front pocket blazer. He stumbles taking it out and then notices a message.

A message from Ange1BabyK. Soobin’s cock perks up. He’s been missing Ange1BabyK for two months. He’s gotten plenty of great fucks since then but Ange1BabyK hits him in all the right ways he likes.

Soobin taps his phone to view the message.

 **Ange1BabyK:** hi hyung  
**Jack0ffRabbitS:** Hey baby.  
**Ange1BabyK:** maybe it’s too late but are you available this weekend? i need some cash

Soobin swallows. He has a family get together this weekend in Jeonju. Time to spend with his brother’s kids he hadn’t seen in six months.

But he wants–

“15,000 won,” the taxi driver grunts at a full stop in front of Soobin’s complex. Soobin feels himself sobering up as hears the old man mutter about drunks and corruption in South Korea and how Jesus Christ is the only way. Soobin in a rush clumsily takes out his credit card to pay the driver and stumbles out of the car relieved to be home as the crisp fall air smacks his face.

Soobin stares at his phone for a moment. A torrent of questions and conversations race in his tipsy mind. _How have you’ve been? You were so skinny last time I saw you. Have you been eating enough? I saw the clips you did with that asshole Dong who pays a lot but treats all his boys like trash. Please don’t film with him again._

 **Jack0ffRabbitS:** I’m available Saturday night after 10pm. Pay is double this time.  
**Ange1BabyK:** double?? really hyung??  
**Jack0ffRabbitS:** Yes, the fans keep asking for you. They adore you.  
**Ange1BabyK:** cool cool i can’t wait then. i’ll have my asshole ready. thank you hyung :3

_I miss fucking you–_

Soobin realizes he’s about to send his unfiltered drunk thoughts. He feels too lightheaded for this type of conversation. He hurriedly backspaces the damning reply. He keeps it formal so they can confirm together when and where they’ll meet.

When Soobin gets back inside his warm two bedroom apartment he books his favorite hotel for filming as he palms his underwear covered dick.

-

Huening Kai.

That’s Ange1BabyK name on his university identification card. A struggling sophomore studying music who has the right amount of bounce in the ass Soobin loves to capture and search for when looking for camboys online. And fuck, does Kai have an ass Soobin doesn’t mind burrowing into for days on end if work and the rest of life’s daily errands wasn’t such a hindrance.

Kai arrives on time as expected. He’s a professional than most boys Soobin has had.

“Hyung!” Kai greets and Soobin finds the younger boy’s voice melodic. Kai has a sweet boyish nature to him that appeals to guys like Soobin. Guys who like to wreck and unravel pretty cute boys into nothing but wet crying holes on top of their cocks.

“Kai, it’s been a while. Hasn’t it?” Soobin hopes he doesn’t sound too eager. But it does feel like it’s been too long. Kai has gained weight but his features have noticeably shifted towards refine and a square jaw is showing. The little he’s known of the boy doesn’t erase how Kai’s becoming a man before Soobin’s very pleased eyes. And yet, he’s still so fucking pretty, that Soobin thinks Kai’s unreal.

Kai, a bit pink in the cheeks, simply nods in agreement. It sort of embarrasses Soobin. He wants to hear more from the other but that’s how it is with pleasure and business. Kai needs cash. It’s the only reason he has reached out.

At least they both get what they want.

“Let’s undress,” Soobin directs. The room they’re in is spacious with a large love bed and is already outfitted with Soobin’s filming equipment on tripods. “I’ve left your eye mask on the bed.”

Kai undresses and Soobin takes it all in. The boy’s body line is proportioned like a carved Greek statue, his curved cock nestles so perfectly in between his thighs and surrounded by pubic hair that hasn’t been trimmed in a while. When Kai turns his back to him, the boy hasn’t only gained weight in the face but his stomach is softer and his ass is rounder and perkier than the last he remembered.

Soobin’s viewers are especially going to love this recording.

“Fuck baby,” Soobin mutters as he feels his cock twitch. “You’re turning me on already. You’re growing up to be so handsome.”

“Get naked hyung,” Kai giggles a bit self-conscious as he’s stark naked and Soobin is just staring like he wants to gobble Kai up.

“How about we start recording?” Soobin takes off his dress shirt and blazer but he doesn’t want to waste any of these moments as he thinks Kai can be the one to take off his pants for the camera.

“Where should we start?” Kai asks.

“Next to the bed but on your knees first,” Soobin walks around to turn the cameras on to record and puts on his eye mask with eye holes in them. He’ll edit anything out later that doesn’t need to be in the video.

Kai puts on his eye mask that covers his eyes completely.

It’s a shame though because no one would be able to see Kai’s sweet fey like eyes. Brown almond eyes with multiple lids Soobin wants to stare and imprint into his memory. But Soobin thinks certain things are best kept as a secret, away from viewers who have already counted every mole and spot on Kai’s body from the last recording he posted online.

“Hyung,” whines Kai cutely as he’s kneeling next to the bed doing his aegyo act perfectly. "I miss you and I’m hungry hyung. Give me!"

He’s already into the role Soobin loves. Soobin knows the boy was made for dicksucking, whoring and to mess with Soobin’s mind when he first met him.

Soobin walks over and stands in front of Kai, pulls his pants down and frees his straining thick dick from boxers.

“Keep your mouth open for hyung,” Soobin guides his cockhead to Kai’s open waiting mouth, the boy’s tongue hanging out ready to lick a popsicle. He drags his tip over Kai’s tongue who playfully gives little kitten licks in return.

“Hm, I miss this taste a lot hyungie,” Kai licks his tip more, tongue swiping over his bottom lip seductively.

“Does it taste good?” Soobin sighs as he leans back and Kai hums in approval. "You really miss the taste of this hyung. Yes you do."

Kai opens his mouth to accommodate his girth, moaning as Soobin rocks back and forth slowly for Kai to deepthroat his length. Kai expertly takes all of his dick in. Kai’s pointy button nose reaches Soobin’s pubic hair and Kai makes sweet ‘lil gagging noises as Soobin’s cockhead hits the back of the younger’s throat. Kai continues making pretty noises, always showing off how much he enjoys dick that it gets Soobin fully erect that he picks up his pace. Soobin grabs Kai’s soft locks and starts to fuck the boy’s mouth with more force. But Soobin feels close to coming any moment and slows down. He slowly pulls out of Kai’s mouth with regret but admires how much his dick is slathered in Kai’s saliva as the boy’s drooling.

“You’re going to embarrass hyung,” Soobin teases as he pulls Kai’s head back when the boy whimpers, his mouth in search of something to fill it. “I’m about to come too early. That won’t do.”

“Up on the bed my baby,” Soobin commands but helps Kai to position himself on all fours, arching for his glorious ass to be on full display. “This is what viewers miss so much.”

“Isn’t this what hyung misses too?” mutters Kai quietly into the mattress. For a moment Soobin thinks Kai sounds fragile, but Kai wiggles his ass teasingly and Soobin smacks a cheek and keeps a hand there to grope and knead a large handful of Kai's plump ass.

“You got ready for hyung I see,” with both of his hands Soobin parts the boy's asscheeks, admiring the wet lubricated gaping hole. “You won’t mind if hyung is a bit rougher this time? It’s been too long.”

“I like it the way you like it hyung.”

Soobin feels his heart and cock soar at Kai’s response, if that's even possible he thinks. He parts Kai’s cheeks and rests his tip into Kai’s hole. He rubs his precum into the fluttering hole and pushes in.

Kai trembles into the bed and whimpers.

 _Fuck that Dong asshole. His cock isn’t as big as mine,_ thinks Soobin childishly as he sinks in further.

“It’s been a while since you’ve– taken– a good– big– cock– baby–,” Soobin stutters as he finds Kai is still tight and warm around his dick, he’s only half way in but he hears Kai taking deep breaths in and out.

He waits for a few minutes to let Kai adjust.

“Hyung,” Kai groans into his arms. “Go all the way in. _Please–_ ”

Soobin doesn’t need to be asked. He pushes all the way in and moans with Kai.

“You’re so good. Perfect for hyung,” Soobin pants as he begins to pull out slowly and then steadily enters back in, despite Kai’s hiss in pain, Kai pushes back and they both start an even rhythm, perfectly in tune to each other's motions. Soobin leans forward and his cock enters deeper inside Kai.

“Hyung’s too big,” Kai whines happily.

“Should hyung go slower?” taunts Soobin, smiling into Kai’s ear as Soobin continues to pound into Kai’s shapely ass.

“No! Faster hyung!”

Soobin chuckles. If Kai’s face wasn’t smushed into the mattress he could swear the boy was pouting. Soobin affectionately plants a kiss on Kai’s shoulder blades, specifically where a smattering of moles are.

“Touch yourself,” says Soobin as he grabs a bottle of lube on the bed and hands it to Kai. He wants them to come together if possible. Kai understands as he uses one hand to stroke his semi-erect cock to meet Soobin’s thrusts.

Grabbing Kai by the waist, Soobin pumps inside Kai’s ass with bruising energy that will be left on the boy’s body for days. He playfully smacks Kai’s bouncy asscheeks a few times. Kai sluttily moans from the treatment. Soobin feels like the end is nearing too soon as he spills inside of Kai.

Soobin grunts as he feels the last spurts coming and pulls out. He digs a finger into Kai’s tender hole to take out some of the cum to lick off his finger. He feels dazed. Kai’s ass and his cum is a delicious mix he thinks.

Kai turns around and sits up in search of his mouth. They kiss softly, tongues lapping and breathy moans, Kai’s arms hook around Soobin’s neck to deepen the kiss. Soobin misses this. Misses them. But they really aren't an item are they? Just another boy for Soobin to plow through like every other week. Yeah.

Kai pulls back, face pinched in disgust, “Did you eat your cum from my ass again hyung?”

“Yes, and hyung is still hungry,” Soobin notices Kai’s still hard and hasn’t come. He goes down on his knees and takes Kai into his mouth. The boy’s cock is long and thin but fits comfortably in Soobin’s mouth. Soobin sucks eagerly turning Kai into a sobbing mess.

“Hyung!” cries Kai as he comes ropes into Soobin’s big mouth. Soobin eagerly swallows, eyes close halfway like he's in a daydream, relishing the slight saltiness of Kai's cum. He wants Kai's taste in his mouth all the time.

Soobin's cock perks up. He's ready for more and Kai's energetic and game for it all. They film a second scene.

-

They rest for a bit, eye masks left forgotten on the hotel bedroom floor. Soobin naps beside Kai’s resting body, nuzzles Kai's throat and grins to himself as he wraps his arms around the snoring boy. This part will be edited out later. Soobin will keep it for his own private viewing. Kai is a favorite for a reason.

-

Soobin cleans up while Kai showers. He leaves cash on top of a small table next to the bathroom. He’ll message Kai about the money just in case the boy doesn’t notice.

-

It’s Sunday and Soobin sleeps in. He ignores messages of his brother’s obvious disappointment of him not visiting family for the weekend.

Then he sees messages–

 **Ange1BabyK:** hyung

 **Ange1BabyK:** i want to do it again

Soobin thinks his dick might break by the end of the week.

-

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I like soft tops who know how to give it good. Was watching porn and listening to Tove Lo's "Talking Body".
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
